Me quitaste todo
by marymisana
Summary: La vida me había acercado a ti y fue ella quien me alejo de ti, al parecer todo se ha complicado y quien te hizo creer que te había abandonado cuando ni siquiera dejaba de pensar en ti…
1. Chapter 1

Me quitaste todo

La vida me había acercado a ti y fue ella quien me alejo de ti, al parecer todo se ha complicado y quien te hizo creer que te había abandonado cuando ni siquiera dejaba e pensar en ti…

POR QUÉ?!

PORQUE!

No lo entiendo, con tantas personas en este maldito mundo has venido acabar con la persona que me hizo tanto daño, porque ella?

Es que no te das cuenta de cuanto me destrozas, quisiera pensar que solo es un sueño…

Han pasado ya 2 años desde aquella vez que lo vi, estuve en terapia, mis hijos son la razón de que siguiera adelante

No entiendo a la vida primero me unió a ti y fue ella misma la que me separo, acaso solo está jugando conmigo?, ellos quieren conocerte y he tenido que unir tanto valor para poder verte, siento que me desplomare, quiero hablarte y tener una oportunidad, me rompes el corazón pues sé que estas con la persona que destruyó mi vida… y tú la razón de que rompió mis ilusiones.

Dios! Siegues tan guapo y con esa sonrisa que me destroza, el verte me quema, quisiera salir corriendo pero por un motivo solo avanzo a ti, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir no sé si poder soportarlo, por mis hijos… todo esto es por ellos.

…...

-Lissana, tengo que agradecerte que desde que salí del hospital has sido tú la quien me ha apoyado y gracias a ti he salido a delante en mis estudio y por fin me graduó, tengo que disculparme pues mis amigos solo te han tratado mal y todo el tiempo solo la mencionan a ella… quiero que sepas que pensé que la amaba y que ella a mí, la vida aunque fue dura me enseño que todo fue mentira pues cuando más la necesite… ella me abandono y tú siempre me cuidaste a pesar de que ni mi familia te acepta, pero eso no importa porque yo te a… (Iba a terminar de decir que la amaba, pero algo había captado mi atención y la vi.)

-QUE DIABLOS!

-Parece que la vida me juega una broma, que está haciendo esa aquí.

….

-Que haces aquí?

LARGATE!, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Natsu, déjame hablar tan siquiera yo…

-Que vas a decir Lucy, que me has extrañado?! Que me amas!? Que!?.

-Te he echado de menos natsu.-mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Porque eres tan cruel conmigo Dragnell, cuando fue por ti que mi vida se acabó.

-Pero que dices?- mientras se acerca y me aprieta la mano.

-Natsu suéltame, me lastimas.-mientras forcejeo con él.

-Porque te fuiste, yo te amaba, no decías que pasara lo que pasara tu ibas a estar conmigo? y lo primero que hiciste fue desvanecerte, te fuiste sin mirar atrás sin importarte, me quitaste todo… solo en sueños podía verte.

-Se acercó y parecía fuera de sí mientras decía: sabes que es ver tu habitación y pensar que algún día ibas a entrar por esa maldita puerta, todo el día esperando a que tu aparecieras pero no, jamás llegaste; y él también se desplomo en lágrimas.

-Y recuerdas que tú también decías que si algo me llegaba a pasar tú me buscarías hasta el fin del mundo? Veo que todo lo que decíamos era en vano, ¿verdad?, eran solo puras palabras que el viento se llevaba, mientras más lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y solo dejaba que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro al bajar la mirada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me abandonaras?

-Pero de que hablas tú? Jamás te abandone, como puedes siquiera pensar eso después de lo que hice por ti, mientras estabas en coma… no eres quien para decir; cuando todo lo que hice fue enfocarme en ti, olvidarme de todos porque lo único que quería era permanecer a tu lado; pero lo único que hiciste fue ajuntarte con la persona que arruino mi vida, eres un idiota, sabias?

-Cállate! No insultes a quien si ha estado en mi vida apoyan…

-Que no insulte a quién? A quien me alejo de ti? Él estaba a punto de abofetearme pero llego su madre.

-Ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses… hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes pues en tu estado creíamos que era lo mejor pero cuando empezaste a recuperarte queríamos hablarte de ella, pero tú no querías que ni la mencionáramos… ella no te abandono, ella fue secuestrada mientras te cuidaba en el hospital….


	2. Chapter 2 maldito infierno

Dahnya Dragnell: Ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses… hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes pues en tu estado creíamos que era lo mejor pero cuando empezaste a recuperarte queríamos hablarte de ella, pero tú no querías que ni la mencionáramos… ella no te abandono, ella fue secuestrada mientras te cuidaba en el hospital…

Creo ya es hora de que sepas la verdad, ven sígueme necesitamos hablar y esta vez vas a tener que escuchar quieras o no, después de eso has lo que quieras, pero ya no puedo dejar que sigas odiando tan injustamente a alguien que no ha hecho más que pensar en ti, ella ha sufrido más de lo que tú puedes imaginar y espero así entiendas con qué clase de mujer has estado mientras ella andaba ausente.

Hace dos años tú y ella tuvieron un pleito, ¿lo recuerdas?

Natsu: Si, recuerdo que fuimos a casa de lissana, nos habíamos reunido todos para ver películas, lissana había ofendido a Lucy, pero como estábamos en casa ajena le pedí a Lucy que se calmara y que no tomara importancia pues lo único que quería era provocarla. Entonces Lucy no pudo aguantar más, se levantó, se disculpó y salió corriendo; por inercia me levante y salí corriendo tras de ella… no me fije al cruzar y… (Decía mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza como queriendo olvidar o recordar aún mas) de ahí todo se volvió oscuro…

Lucy: Al escuchar el ruido vi tu cuerpo tirado, te llevaron rápidamente al hospital, me sentí tan culpable, si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso, quizá todo seguiría como antes (mientras lágrimas y más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas). Los doctores decían que habías entrado en coma y que pudiera que despertaras como también que nunca podrías volver hacerlo, siempre creímos que tarde o temprano ibas a despertar y regalarnos esa hermosa sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera.

Dahnya Dragnell: Después de eso ella hablo con tus maestros y también con los suyos; sus maestros la apoyaron y le dieron permiso de que entregara puntualmente sus trabajos y que al final debería hacer ensayos, mientras que con los tuyos les pidió que la dejaran entrar a tus clases y que si ella que andaba estudiando para otra carrera lograba pasar el semestre, tú te ibas a poner al corriente más adelante; estudio el doble para que no te atrasaras en tus estudios… muchos maestros dudaron pero veían que podría lograrlo así que le dieron la oportunidad.

Todos los días se levantaba a las 4:30 para alistarse y salir del "HOSPITAL"; a las 5:30 para poder estar en la parada y a las 6:00 para que de esa manera poder esperar los camiones que la llevaran hasta la escuela.

Regresaba a Fiore más tardar 7:00 P.M y devuelta al hospital para seguir a tu lado, nunca te abandono; luego pedía a sus compañeros lo que habían dejado de tarea y después de eso empezar hacer la tuya para luego concluir con la suya. El director del hospital le dio acceso al internet para que pudiera hacer sus tareas, pues se daban cuenta de lo que hacía y más que ella no quería dejarte ni un momento.

Pasaba días sin dormir incluso le rogamos que lo dejara, cada día se veía muy cansada, pero jamás se dio por vencida, casi no hablaba con sus amigos y si lo hacía era por los trabajos o pedir ayuda en algo que no entendía, los viernes terminaba de hacer las tareas y tener tiempo para cuidarte.

Y así pasaron los meses… dos, tres, cuatro, cinco; pero el sexto mes fue el peor, a unos días de acabar con las clases, ella ya solo iba por calificaciones a las escuelas y tus maestros la felicitaron pues ellos creían que jamás lo iba a lograr y les hizo ver que con un poco más de esfuerzo todo se puede y que ojala tu despertaras pronto.

Lucy continuaba cuidándote en el hospital y todos le rogamos que se fuera a su casa y regresara mañana y siguiera cuidándote, pero ella dijo que se sentía más tranquila al estar a tu lado (decía mientras lloraba) nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder…

Lucy: Ese día parecía tranquilo como cualquier otro, al caer la noche todo cambio… Recuerdo que te agarre la mano y te susurraba al oído que despertaras que ya habías dormido demasiado y que había tanta gente que te extrañaba entre todos ellos me encontraba yo, extrañaba que me dedicaras esas sonrisas, esas palabras que me reconfortaban cada vez que sentía que todo se me venía abajo, jamás quise perder las esperanzas, siempre soñaba con el día que despertaras y que cuando abrieras esos hermosos ojos me vieras y me recordaras, deseaba tanto un abrazo tuyo, sentir que era correspondida, sentir que me amabas, sentir tu calor…

Yo sabía que mientras tu corazón siguiera latiendo yo seguiría adelante pues tú lo estabas haciendo, pero eso no duraría mucho…

Eran como la una de la mañana, la enfermera pasó a revisarte; después de eso se marchó sin antes decir: Animo, pronto volverá en sí, ya lo veras.

Yo rogaba que así fuera y después de eso solo deposite un beso en tu frente para recostar mi cabeza a lado de tu cama y me deje ir en un sueño profundo, de repente todo lo que era tranquilidad se convirtió en un maldito infierno…


	3. Chapter 3 desesperacion

Eran como la una de la mañana, la enfermera pasó a revisarte; después de eso se marchó sin antes decir: Animo, pronto volverá en sí, ya lo veras.

Yo rogaba que así fuera y después de eso solo deposite un beso en tu frente para recostar mi cabeza a lado de tu cama y me deje ir en un sueño profundo, de repente todo lo que era tranquilidad se convirtió en un maldito infierno…

Un ruido me despertó, había creído que podía ser una enfermera que regresaba nuevamente a tomar tus signos vitales, pero no fue así

Lucy: Lissana? ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora; es más como has podido entrar?

Lissana: solo pasaba por aquí y quería saber cómo se encontraba Natsu, pero al parecer sigue igual, no vayas a decir nada pero me escabullí ara estar aquí, te felicito por lo que has hecho por Natsu y más con lo de sus estudios (decía mientras sonreía de una manera maliciosa), pero es una lástima que para cuando el despierte ya no pueda verte…

Lucy: de que hablas Lissana (y mi cara de incredulidad cambio a una de desesperación pues alguien me había agarrado por atrás tapándome la boca, solo forcejeaba con el sujeto que me tenía.

Lissana: vez Lucy? Ve claro y oye bien olvídate de Natsu el ya no es para nada tuyo, cuando el despierte yo seré lo primero que vea y la razón de que el salga adelante lo que has hecho por el… no te preocupes no lo habrás hecho en vano pues yo me encargare de que siempre me dé las gracias.

Sabes cuál fue tu error? Lo sabes?

Deja que hable maldita sea!

Por una extraña razón no podía gritar, no podía creer lo que pasaba, que no había cámaras que captaran lo que pasaba ¿por qué nadie viene? ¿Por qué no despiertas Natsu? Te necesito ¿que no puedes sentirlo?

Se acerca lentamente y le pide al hombre que me hinque, su fuerza es más grande que la mía y en contra de mi voluntad logra hacerlo; ella me jala del cabello para que la mire.

Lissana: antes de que te lleven quiero que me veas pues mi cara de satisfacción será lo último que veras en tu maldita vida, pues tu mayor error fue arrebatarme el amor de Natsu, ese amor que solo nació para ser mío y hoy vengo a reclamar algo que me pertenece…

Llévensela y hagan lo que quieran mátenla, solo desaparézcanla de mi vista.

Lucy: no sé como pero me escabullí del hombre y Salí directo a la cama donde se encontraba Natsu

Lissana no hagas esto (decía mientras mis lágrimas caían sin parar) no sabes lo que haces, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Lissana: he dicho que se la lleven!

Lucy: no lissana! Y me aferro a la mano de Natsu mientras ese hombre trata de arrancarme de su lado.

Natsu despierta, por favor!

Te necesito! (Y mi llanto ya era incontrolable)

Estoy embarazada! Fue lo último que dije.

Estoy embaraza… (Ya solo se oía como un susurro)

Y después de eso el hombre me tapo la nariz con un pañuelo lo último que vi fue como una lagrima descendía de la mejilla de Natsu y después todo se volvió oscuro…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy: Cuando desperté estaba atada, estaba en un lugar con poco espacio y poca iluminación estaba sucia y olía muy mal (entre en pánico y comencé a gritar y como si él fuera a oírme… la primera persona que mencione fue… Natsu).

De repente entra un hombre diciéndome que me calle acto seguido me abofetea.

Deja de ser tan fastidiosa! Si no quieres que te golpeen o que pase algo peor es mejor que te calles.

Lucy: Por favor déjeme ir, le juro que no diré nada, pero por favor suélteme… estoy embarazada (decía con una voz casi apagada pues sentía que me debilitaba cada vez mas)

He dicho que te callaras maldita sea! ( otra bofetada)

Me jala del cabello; veo niña que a ti te falta disciplina, que nunca te enseñaron cuando hablar y cuando permanecer callada.

Al parecer tu novio te consentía, pero te diré una cosa; mientras se acercaba a mi oreja y me susurraba al oído; yo no soy tu novio.

Mi cara era la imagen del puro horror pues el hombre empezaba a tocarme y comencé a gritar (no por favor), me movía no podía soportar que me tocara.

Vez niña esto es lo único que provocas si tan solo te hubieras quedado callada…

Todo había cambiado y todo seguía igual, con ese maldito miedo, con esa terrible desesperación y esa ilusión esas pequeñas esperanzas que me mantenían viva pues deseaba tanto el que entraras por esa puerta y me recataras que esas palabras que me decías de que siempre me buscarías fueran real, pero no sucedía; pasaron meses y tu jamás apareciste.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido… la única llamita de esperanza de poder salir eran las que crecían en mi vientre, aquellas criaturas de las que cuando más se acercaba la fecha para que ellos vinieran a este mundo me entraba un miedo que me dejaba helada y mirando a la nada pues no podía imaginar que es lo que sucedería si ellos nacían ese lugar.

Los venderían? Me los matarían? Serian capaz de quitarme a mis bebes?

Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente y no sé cómo me las ingeniaría pero tenía que salir de ese infierno lo antes posible.

Y como si dios no me tuviera tan abandonada o como si el quizá se llegase acordar de mi… y escuchar mis llantos sucedió lo que era… mi única oportunidad.

Ese hombre había llegado borracho, siempre tomaba pero no a tal grado de emborracharse, se me acerco y no sé cómo he podido golpearlo dejándolo tirado en el suelo cerca de mi cayeron las llaves, llaves que jamás pensé ver… mis manos temblaba y eran torpes las agarre el pánico me invadía pues tenía miedo de que despertara en cualquier momento.

Me levante mis pies me flaqueaban y este no era el momento cuando abri la puerta me tape los ojos pues la oscuridad en la que vivía no entraba ni un poco de luz y verla de nuevo fue una gran bendición.

Camine y camine había un caminito y ese camino luego me llevo a una playa, había mucha gente y varias de esas personas me miraban y como no iban hacerlo pues en mi estado con esa pansa y esa ropa toda sucia y medio desgarrada, mi cabello quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sucio, pero entre toda esa gente algo logro captar mi atención a lo lejos

Y si la vida fuera aún más cruel conmigo.

Si pasar hambre ha sido lo peor lo hubiera preferido mil veces pues a lo lejos se veía una pareja tomada de las manos y felices que sonrientes estaban y si eso ya fuera bastante… el hombre ese hombre que dedicaba una tierna mirada a su compañera no era ni más ni menos que el padre de mis hijos… Natsu Dragnell.

Después de todo el infierno en el que he vivido, a pesar delo que hice por él y sobre las palabras que me decía de que jamás iba a dejarme, que si algo me pasaba él iba a ir por mí, pero no… ver que todo fueron cosas dichas en vano…

Quizá no me importaría tanto pues él estaba con todo su derecho de rehacer su vida, pero por qué con ella, es que no lo entiendo, de tantas personas que existen en este mundo tenía que ser ella.

La gente solo me mira con lastima (mientras lagrimas caen sin cesar) debo levantarme y ser fuerte; ahora solo debo de ver por mis niños, ellos serán la razón de que yo continúe adelante…

Decidida me levanto para ir por ayuda pero me doy cuenta de que la única persona en la que puedo confiar o a la que le tengo confianza es a la madre de Natsu, pero por alguna extraña razón siento un terrible dolor en el abdomen y solo empiezo a sollozar por el dolor, están fuerte es como si todos tus huesos se quebraran por alguna extraña razón; mucha gente corre a ayudarme lo cual agradezco pues lo único que deseo es salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Lissana: Nee Natsu, qué estará pasando por ahí? Hay demasiada gente (estaba por acercarme pero Natsu me retiene tomándome de la mano)

Natsu: Por alguna extraña razón no quiero ir, a pesar de que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que desperté y de que seguía con esa esperanza de que Lucy volviera aparecer. Todo el tiempo soñaba con que entraría por la puerta y me dedicaría la hermosa sonrisa que me alegraba aun cuando las heridas dolieran deseaba ver aquellos ojos color chocolates y ese aroma que la distinguía, daría lo que fuera por volver a oler ese toque a vainilla ese toque que me hacía saber que la que estaba cerca era mi… Lucy.

…

Vámonos lissana no me siento bien y mucho menos con ánimos (y con nostalgia vuelvo a ver hacia el mar y con ella me despido de la promesa que me hice con Lucy).

Recuerdo que cuando venimos aquí por primera vez prometimos que volveríamos aquí pero con nuestros hijos y de esa manera disfrutar todos juntos, pero ella se fue dejándome; quizá pensó que nunca iba a despertar…


	4. Chapter 4 sera muy dificil

Recuerdo que cuando venimos aquí por primera vez prometimos que volveríamos aquí pero con nuestros hijos y de esa manera disfrutar todos juntos, pero ella se fue dejándome; quizá pensó que nunca iba a despertar…

Lissana: ¿Qué crees que haiga pasado, Natsu?

Natsu: no lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo… vámonos, te dejare en tu casa, tengo que hablar con mi madre…

Lissana: ¿De qué?

Natsu: de cosas.

Lissana: no sé porque presiento que todo esto tiene que ver con tu pasado o más bien por esa… Lucy.

Ya olvídala Natsu ¿no te basto con lo que hice por ti? Te ayude en tus estudios gracias a mi has seguido adelante, estuve en tus rehabilitaciones… apoyándote en cada momento y tú no dejas de pensar en ella?

Esa que te abandono cuando más necesitabas de ayuda, esa que decía amarte tanto que te dejo sin siquiera importarle si ibas a despertar o no, aquella que no pensó más que en ella misma y se fue dejándote solo!

Natsu: Aunque por más que quisiera negar los comentarios de Lissana y si tan solo pudiera decirle que se callara y así despertar de este infierno, a pesar de todo solo quiero ver a mi Lucy, aquella persona que hacia girar mi mundo, pero ver Lissana llorando y diciendo una y otra vez las cosas tengo que admitir que es cierto y me cuesta creer que Lucy me abandonara…

Lo siento Lissana, sé que es verdad lo que dices y me duele lastimarte tanto y más cuando lo único que has hecho en estos meses es apoyarme y cuidarme. Te debo mucho y ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte, por favor espero puedas perdonar a este idiota que sigue sin valorar lo que tiene, gracias por el amor que me das que es puro y sincero, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte y espero puedas comprenderme, te quiero Lissana…de verdad. (Mientras por dentro sigo destrozado y con ganas de llorar pues quisiera decir esto solo a una persona pero ella no está… y sin siquiera poder detenerlo empezó a llorar, pero Lissana no se da cuenta que mis lágrimas son para otra persona…)

Lissana: no llores Natsu, yo también te quiero y más de lo que te imaginas, no tienes ni idea de lo que haría para tener tu amor. De verdad Natsu no tienes ni idea (si tan solo estuviera segura de que esa mujer no piensa volver jamás seria tranquila, pero después de tantos meses no creo que siga viva… jaja).

Vamos Natsu, ahora si llévame a mi casa yo también quiero irme ya…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy: cuando recobre el conocimiento pude darme cuenta de que ya estaba en el hospital, entre en pánico y empecé a gritar por mis bebes, el médico y la enfermera se acercaron para tranquilizarme y me dijeron que ya habían nacido que más al rato me los traerían, que en el estado en el que llegue fue muy malo por lo que tuvieron que proseguir con una cesaría. Por un momento sentí un gran alivio pues ya sabía que mis bebes estaban bien.

La enfermera me pregunto si quería llamar a alguien y enseguida respondí que sí, me sentía sola y sabía que la única persona que podía ayudarme era alguien de buen corazón… Dahnya Dragnell.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dahnya Dragnell: ¿Quién podrá ser que llama con tanta insistencia?

Dios quiera y no le haiga pasado nada a Natsu, no otra vez dios… no otra vez.

¿Diga?

No podía creer lo que pasaba será que mis oídos me engañaban? Podría ser realmente ella? (mis ojos comienzan a inundarse con un mar de lágrimas) tanto tiempo había trascurrido y deseaba tanto oír su voz, yo no podía creer que Lucy abandonara a mi hijo y menos cuando yo sabía una verdad… que ella estaba embarazada.

Lucy: tan... ta... tan…to tiempo ha pasado, no? No podía hablar me temblaba la voz y comienzo a sollozar.

Dahnya Dragnell: Lucy! Lucy eres tú? Hija por favor dime si eres tú (mis lágrimas caen más y más, pues pensaba que algo malo había desaparecido, la habíamos buscado como locos, leavy, Wendy, grey, juvia, leo, Gajeel. Pues todos estábamos seguros que algo le había pasado).Lucy dónde estás? Dime por favor

Lucy: En el hospital...

Dahnya Dragnell: Salí corriendo el saber que Lucy estaba bien y más de que mis nietos habían nacido era la mejor noticia que pude recibir ya nada importaba pues sabía que ella estaba de vuelta, aunque solo faltaba una cosa… mi hijo.

…

Dahnya Dragnell: Lucy cómo te sientes hija estas bien? Hay tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar y será cuando tú quieras, no estás sola mi amor siempre contaras conmigo, lo sabes?

Ver como Lucy lloraba mientras me abrazaba y se aferraba a mí me partió el alma pues no sabía y ni quería imaginar por cuantas cosas tuvo que pasar, lo que daría porque ella pudiera borrar ese pasado que si de tan solo verla en ese estado uno puede suponer que le sucedieron cosas terribles.

Lucy: porqué nunca me buscaron? Porqué? Me sentía muy sola, todo parecía una mentira, llegue hasta el punto de querer morir, la desesperación de que jamás pudiera volver a ver la luz (en lugar de hablar ya gritaba pues el pánico de los recuerdos seguía latente, que me aseguraba que eso no fuera una ilusión que me aseguraba que eso era real que por fin era libre, quería hablar pero no dejaban de venir más y más lágrimas.) y si por si fuera poco vi a Natsu, me consoló el hecho de que estuviera vivo pero…¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Lissana..?

Dahnya Dragnell: al principio se creía que te habías ido pues había una nota tuya donde te despedías, pero había algo raro en tu carta pues nunca mencionaste nada sobre los bebes, había algo que no encajaba y después de eso revisamos las grabaciones de las cámaras del hospital y nos dimos cuenta de lo sucedido, para aquel entonces Natsu ya había despertado en su estado no le comentamos nada porque los médicos dijeron que fue un milagro que el despertara pero si algo lo alteraba él podría volver a entrar en coma, para esto Lissana le había llenado de ideas a Natsu. Tratamos de hablar con Lissana que nos revelara donde te tenia pero siempre aparecía Natsu y cómo has de saber el… la defendía…

Te buscamos como no tienes idea, siempre estuvimos angustiados por ti intentamos de mil maneras hablar con Natsu sobre ti, tu desaparición y lo de tu embarazo pero él es tan terco y más cuando Lissana no lo soltaba, de verdad que te buscamos, pero todo parecía inútil pues jamás te encontramos y el hasta la fecha no sabe la verdad…para el que tú te fuiste.

Después de todo que tuviste?

Lucy: Tuve dos hijos maravillosos, quizá no este con su padre pero ellos son la razón de que siga adelante y si siempre será (me levanto y me acerco a los dos pequeños cuneros que están un poco alejados de mi cama y con una gentil sonrisa me quedo admirando a mis dos pequeños… Ingel y Nashi).

Dahnya Dragnell: son hermoso, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene el parecido de ambos y pensar que el niño se parece tanto a Natsu tiene el mismo físico que su padre jeje pero saco muchas partes de ti también y de la niña ni hablar también igual a Natsu, pero más parecida a ti.

Me da curiosidad del por qué los nombres…

Lucy: yo sé que Natsu le hubiera encantado que el niño llevara el nombre de su padre, pues para el su padre fue un hombre muy querido y siempre hablaba de él, quizá con el tiempo mi pequeño Ingel tenga más parecido a su abuelo…

Y Nashi porque si el destino así lo ha decidido y jamás podre estar con Natsu quiero algo que me haga recordar que a pesar de todo lo seguiré amando y jamás me arrepentiré de nada, las cosas pasan por algo y cada vez que vea a mis hijos lo veré a él, pues son la misma imagen que su padre y siempre con una sonrisa les hare ver el gran amor que les tengo no solo a ellos sino también a Natsu Dragnell el hombre del que me enamore, el padre de mis hijos y mi único amor, porque con el paso del tiempo jamás encontrare a alguien que pueda amar ni siquiera un poco de lo que a su hijo…

Ignel: tiene mucho parecido a Natsu, excepto por su cabello rubio y sus verde jade.

Nashi- tiene el físico mío pero su cabello es el tono peculiar de Natsu y sus ojos son como los míos.

Verlos dormir es lo más lindo que me puede pasar, saber que están en un lugar donde están seguros, lejos de Lissana porque no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se llegara enterar de que mis niños ya nacieron, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisita que se les escapa… que estarán soñando mis bebes? Qué pasara por sus lindas cabecitas? (mientras una lagrima corre por mis mejillas) es un alivio saber que por hoy puedo cerrar mis ojos sin ninguna preocupación…

Debo de salir adelante, creo que Natsu es muy feliz ahora, ¿no cree?

No hay rencor en mi corazón él no tiene la culpa a veces pienso que inconscientemente Natsu sabe lo que paso pues ese día recuerdo como una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas o quizá por mi desesperación de que el despertara lo imagine, ya no se nada (me giro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la mama de Natsu y con ello ocultar mi tristeza).

Dahnya Dragnell: entonces no le dirás nada a Natsu?

Lucy: lo mejor es que por ahora no sepa nada no quiero que nada les pase a mis hijos, crecerán y siempre les diré quien es su padre y si ellos quieren conocerlo en un futuro dejare que así sea; que pase lo que tenga que pasar, lo más seguro es que Natsu me odie por no revelar lo de los niños, pero no puedo enfrentarme en estos momentos a Natsu lo más seguro es que me derrumbe al verlo. Puede que diga que no le guarde rencor pero en estos momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados y quizá diga cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir (dejo que mi cabello cubra mi cara pues lagrimas quieren salir otra vez) en estos momentos Natsu no sabe nada y será muy difícil de asimilar; además no estoy lista para mirar a los ojos a Natsu no me siento apta no será fácil será muy difícil y tendré que esforzarme todos los días y quiero hacerlo por mis hijos…


End file.
